marveltsumtsumgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle with Dormammu
| levels = * * | added = March 20, 2017 }} In Battle mode Dormammu is a Villain who has to be defeated for rewards. Every victory gives a chance to get the Tsum, among other prizes — the harder the difficulty, the bigger the chance. Attacks & Abilities * Spark Attack — Dormammu's regular damaging attack. * Flame Strike — Dormammu attacks with a Chaotic Flame ray. * Coming back stronger Dormammu returns slightly increased in size but does not appear to have any special attacks that only occur after the "Coming back stronger" message. However, he only returns for a couple of seconds before going into countdown. Countdown timer (30 sec) Almost immediately after Dormammu comes back stronger, a message appears saying "Warning! Hurry and defeat them!". After this the players only have 30 seconds to finish Dormammu off and failure to do so will result in the player team being knocked down, regardless of how much HP they had remaining. Usually Dormammu is shown as channeling his ultimate attack and doesn't use any other attacks or abilities in this countdown mode. Using an Orb after knockdown gives the players another 30 seconds. Strategy is , so he is countered by a team of . Don't forget that the more Tsums on your team have an advantage type over the villain, the bigger your advantage! Don't forget that you can send Bombs to your partner during co-op by flicking them up quickly when the villain is not on your screen! Tips & Tricks Dormammu is probably the most difficult Battle boss because of his continuous Burning combined with his countdown ability. * It is a good idea to have at least two Tsums on the team (including the Leader) for fighting Dormammu. * The most popular Leader Tsum for this Battle is . Even though he has low ATK, his skills charge up very fast. Among Villains (the ones most players can get to 99 Luck) he is the best bet. * A burn-resisting Leader or Support Tsum is a must-have. * It is recommended to have at least about 10,000 total ATK (in sum for the whole team or for both players' teams in case of co-op battle) for Chaos difficulty and at least 14,000 for Impossible to beat the battle consistently. The first phase of the game is about not burning down. * It is a good idea to hoard Bombs, only using them when Dormammu has set fire to the field. Also, with a large number of bombs on the screen fewer Tsums will be affected because there will be hardly any Tsums left on the field. You can't burn down when there's nothing to burn! * Try to only use Bombs when absolutely necessary. Use AoE Skills to damage Dormammu — the game might take a bit longer but you will have the Bombs ready. * In co-op mode, when Dormammu is not at your field, you should watch the HP bar. If you start to take regular damage in multiples of 10, it's a good indication that your partner is burning. In this case you may want to send some Bombs their way and/or make Chains to hurry up the Rush. The second phase is about giving out as much damage as possible as fast as possible. * As soon as Dormammu "comes back stronger", detonate all the Bombs and use all the Skills you have before the countdown starts. * In co-op mode, if you're the support player, start sending the hoster all the bombs you had previously accumulated. * It is almost absolutely necessary to get into Rush mode during the countdown in order to make it in time. If Dormammu is not on your screen, but time is running out, consider using a Skill to speed up progression into Rush mode. See also Powerups Category:Battles